Rangers and the Real World: My Story
by Cookieninja450
Summary: Will, Halt and the gang have fallen into the present! And, I, thinking it'd be a nice, peaceful week, let them stay at my house while my parents were on vacation. You don't know how wrong I was. HILARIOUS! Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Halt heard the scream. He jumped out of his chair, and drew his saxe knife. He walked outside to find Will jumping up and down and pointing at the ground.

"What is it, Will?" he asked, annoyed. And then he saw it. A circle. It was purple and swirling. He stared. What was it? He decided to just leave it alone.

"Don't touch it, Will." he said gruffly. "it's a… portal! To another world!" Will yelled. "Just leave it alone!" Will glared. "Fine," and then he stomped off.

The next day, Halt woke up. He heard voices outside. What? He walked outside to find Will, Horace, Alyss, Gilan, Evanlyn, and Crowley in his yard.

"Halt! I brought everyone over to show them the portal!" Halt was annoyed. "Now, we're going to jump in it!" Halt was alarmed.

"No, you will not!" he shouted. "Come on, Halt, don't be a chicken," Crowly smirked. Halt glared. "Fine," he sighed. Life was getting to be a bit boring, he thought.

He may as well have some fun. "Me first!" Will shouted. They all got into a line. Will was first. He took a running start and jumped into it.

Alyss leapt gracefully into it. Horace. Evanlyn. Gilan. Crowley. Then finally, Halt. He took one last look at the cabin, then leaped. He was falling. And falling.

**Like it? Only the prologue and the epilogue are going to be from Halt's point of view. The rest of the story is going to be from mine. Review! I'd really appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to another beautiful morning. Birds chirping, a clear sky, not a cloud in sight. Scratch that, it was raining, it was a dreary Saturday, and I was miserable.

I sound like I'm the most boring person in the world, but its not like that. I'm just mad that I have to do all the cooking since my parents are on vacation.

Just me and my brother. At home. Alone. You know why I sound like I'm about to go nuts any second. I need some excitement in my life.

I looked out my window. Then, I saw something weird. Frightening. And unnatural.

A swirly purple portal appeared in the sky, and out of it dropped a two boys, a middle aged man, a young man, two girls the same age, and a man who was probably in his late forty or early fifties.

They all wore strange clothing. What. The. Heck. I ran outside, still in my pajama's. "Who are you people?" I asked, breathless.

The oldest one immediately took charge. "We're from out of town." he said gruffly. "You sure are! You just came out of a purple portal!" I laughed.

"Do you have a place to stay?" I asked. "We don't" chirped the youngest one, who was looking everywhere. You would have thought he'd never seen a neighborhood.

"So, do you want to stay at my house?" I asked. I don't why I was asking complete strangers to come stay at my house, but that's just me.

The oldest one looked uncertain, the younger ones enthusiastic. "Well…" he thought. "Please, Halt?" the youngest one begged. Halt? What kind of name was that? "Fine," he said. "But only for a few days."

I smiled. "Then come on!" I led them over to my house. Once inside, they explained to me who they were, where they came from, and most shocking, what time they came from.

My jaw was hanging open. Then, I straightened. "Well, until you can get back to Araluen, you can stay here."

So, I started making dinner while everyone got settled. I finished, and went to call everyone for dinner, and found quite a sight.

My little brother was running around playing with knives, Horace and Gilan were battling each other with spoons, Halt was watching the TV, very interested in the animal planet, Will was playing his mandola, Alyss was listening, and Evanlyn was practicing with her sling.

After I got everything cleaned up, told everyone they could not slingshot, battle with spoons, etc., we sat down to eat dinner. Dinner was interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

We all sat down to dinner, and I right away I noticed two people missing. Where were Crowley and my little brother? "Guys, I'll be right back," I said, heading upstairs.

I found my little brother taped against the wall, and Crowley examining the duct tape. "Hmmm.. Very interesting," he muttered. "Crowley, you have to come down stairs for dinner." I said.

I ripped my brother off the wall, then followed Crowley down stairs. Will's chair was on fire. "AHHHH!" he yelled. I quickly grabbed a the fire extinguisher and sprayed as hard as I could.

The fire went out, but everyone was covered in white stuff from the fire extinguisher. Halt looked like Santa Claus, with his beard and hair all covered in it. Oh gosh.

Then, Gilan, yelled, "FOOD FIGHT!" I got pelted with pasta. Halt was smart and took cover in the bathroom.

Later that night, when I got everyone cleaned up and situated, I fell into bed. Ugh, what a day.

I woke up the next morning and immediately felt ice cold. That was because Gilan had poured a bucket of cold water on me. "Up and at 'em!" he yelled. I swore. "What the heck was that for?" I yelled.

He grinned. "I thought things were getting a bit boring," I couldn't believe my ears. He had traveled in to the future, and he thought things were getting boring?

I dragged myself out of bed and heard squealing from my parents room. I discovered Alyss and Evanlyn watching my mom's favorite soap opera, _kidnapped love._ !

Horace, Crowley, and Will were having a chugging contest. And they were chugging my mountain dew soda. My. Mountain. Dew. Will hit the ground giggling.

I groaned. Now I had to deal with a drunk Will. How'd he get drunk from SODA? I'd have to ask him.

I opened the cupboard to find the coffee all gone. Uh oh. That was my parents coffee. I glared at Will and Crowley. I was told that they consumed coffee quickly, but I hadn't expected this.

I jumped as Halt appeared out of the shadows. "Ah!" he smiled. "Halt, what is it?" I asked, annoyed. "Nothing." he replied.

I had to go shopping. The fridge was empty.

_1 hour later.._

I hit the gas pedal. We sped up. I was only 14, but who else was going to drive? Everyone else didn't even know what a car was. Crowley yelled. He was having the time of his life.

We had went to the grocery store, and I had hit two cars. We were now driving back to the house.

I heard sirens behind me. Fudge! It's the police! I drove like a madman. We finally made it home, and we had lost the police.

"Woohoo!" Crowley screamed. "lets do it again!" I hit him on the head with a pan and he slumped to the ground, unconscious.


	4. Chapter 4

After I had put all the groceries away, a new problem came up. Will was drunk. Oh god. From soda. Why, why, WHY did life hate me?

Will was singing Greybeard Halt and was holding a knife. "Now, Will, just set the knife _down._"I said nervously. He giggled and didn't listen.

So, as always when my Plan A's don't work, I took up plan B. I took a deep breath of air. "THERE'S AN KNIFE WIELDING MANIAC IN THE HOUSE! EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! HIDE IN YOUR ROOMS!"

Then, I ran for my life. And hid in my brothers room. Turns out _**everyone**_ thought of the same thing, because they were all there. I immediately took charge.

I claimed the bed for myself, and told everyone else they had to sleep on the floor. "I am the oldest here, I should get the bed," Halt grumbled.

"I am the handsomest here! The bed's mine!" Gilan yelled. "No one gets the bed!" I shouted.

Then, I remembered the little toy room in that was connected to my brothers. "Guys sleep here, girls sleep in there," I pointed to the toy room.

"You can battle each other, or kill each other, or whatever for the bed. But I'm not in it." I stomped off to the toy room. Alyss and Evanlyn followed me.

Five minutes later, someone knocked on the door. "Hmm?" I mumbled, because I was watching The Incredibles. "Do you think me or Halt should have the bed?" Gilan called.

"I TOLD YOU, I'M NOT IN THIS!" I yelled. I fell asleep 2:00 am, and when I woke up, I was stuck to the wall.

Some sort of sticky substance held me there and I immediately thought Gilan. I was correct. He was laughing so hard when I yelled for him.

"Get me down from here!" he snorted and tugged on my arm. Really. Really. Hard. I was flung onto the floor. "OW!" I shrieked.

I suddenly discovered I had to use the bathroom. Oh gosh. There were no bathrooms in my brothers room. I'd have to leave the safety of the room and venture out _there_. Alone.

And Will would probably attack me. It was a hard decision. Facing Will or peeing my pants. I chose the first.

I hugged everyone. "I may not make it back," I said very seriously. "I'll miss you all." Alyss and Evanlyn were wiping their eyes.

I took a deep breath, opened the door, and sprinted to the bathroom. Will wasn't upstairs. I made it in, and stayed in there for about two, three minutes. Then, I opened the door.

I ran, and this time, Will was upstairs and he ran after me. Oh no oh no oh no. I just made it in, and yelled at everyone to hide in the corner.

I had forgotten to lock the door, and Will got in. "It's the end," Crowley moaned. Will came closer, and closer. We were all huddled in a corner.

Then he started laughing, and laughing. ? "You guys actually fell for it!" he giggled. My jaw dropped.

"THIS WAS ALL A JOKE?" I yelled. "Yeah, and you fell for it!" he was laughing so hard he was crying now.

I was furious. Luckily, I keep a frying pan with me everywhere, and knocked him out. "Gilan, you know that prank you played on me this morning?"

He nodded, afraid of getting hit. "Do the same thing to him. Except don't let him down. For a day or so. No matter how much he begs." Gilan nodded, smiling.

Everyone else stared at me. "Harsh," muttered Crowley.

Yep, you don't want to get me mad. Its not pretty.


	5. Chapter 5

I wondered what would go wrong next. I was sure something would. Because with this group, you never knew. I stepped into my room. Time to do some reading.

I settled down on my bed, and then opened my book. "AIIIEEE!" someone yelled downstairs. I groaned. Now what?

I ran downstairs and in the kitchen. The toaster was going crazy. Bread was popping out of it faster than you could say toast. And Alyss and Evanlyn were right there, screaming their heads off.

"What did you DO?" I yelled. "We tried to make a sandwich!" Evanlyn squeaked. Oh gosh. "Minny! Do something!" Alyss screamed. There. Now you know. My name is Minny.

Don't even comment. Everyone had come downstairs, curious to know what was causing all the commotion. Even Crowley, who spent his days experimenting with duct tape and other ordinary objects.

"Take COVER!" I shouted. Everyone followed. I ducked behind the table. The toaster kept popping. Finally it made a _zzziiiinnng.._ sound, and knew the worst was over.

I popped up and sighed with relief. I made Alyss and Evanlyn a sandwich, then went upstairs. On my way, I passed my parents room, and saw Crowley experimenting with chemicals.

My dads into that kind of science stuff. I saw Crowley pouring a tube with purple liquid into one with green.

My fathers voice popped into my head. _"Whatever you do, don't mix purple and green. I repeat, DO NOT MIX PURPLE AND GREEN." _

I stopped. Oh no. "Crowley! STOP!" I yelled. I heard something crashing and breaking, and then a poof. Uh oh.

I raced to my dads room, and found Crowley, his hair all stuck up everywhere, his whole body covered with something gray. "ow." he muttered. I started laughing so hard, I couldn't stop.

Tears rolled down my eyes, and I couldn't breathe. I finally sucked in a breath of air. Crowley glared.

I giggled. I walked over to the TV in my room, and switched it on. A news report was saying that robberies were happening in a little town called hills wood. I sat up straighter. That was the town I lived in.

The newsman then said that the robberies had been happening so far on only one street. Then he announced the street name and I yelled in surprise. The street was oakwood street.

That was my street.

**Do you love it? Like it? Hate it? Then tell me in a review! My real name is NOT minny. I crave reviews. Me: "reviews. Need.. MORES!"**


	6. Chapter 6

My jaw was hanging open. Robbers. On my street. And from the looks of it on the news, very sneaky and clever ones too. Oh no.

Halt came in, asking a question. But I just stood there, shocked and scared. He stopped talking. "Minny?" I was silent.

He waved his hand in front of my face. Then he left, and came back with a rubber band. He shot it toward my ear. "OW!" I yelled. "What was that for?"

"To get your attention. What happened?" Halt asked. "There are robbers on our street. that's it." Halt's brow furrowed. I could tell he was thinking hard.

"Whose house have they attacked?" he asked. "Only the Johnsons house." I replied. The Johnson's was a nice family down the street.

Its Mr. Johnson, a nice dentist. Mrs. Johnson, a teacher at my school, and Marissa Johnson, a girl at my school with top notch grades. A pretty nice family.

Wait, wouldn't I have heard about the robberies from neighbors? No, I'd been so busy these last few days, with this group of…. Araluens.

I sighed. Well, at least they hadn't attacked our house. I smiled. "Its okay, Halt. At least they didn't get our house."

Halt still looked doubting, but I shooed him out the door. The next few days, more robberies happened. There was yellow police tape over 3 houses on our street.

I was watching the report on the robberies, when something caught my ear. The newswoman was saying that so far, the robberies had been at the Johnsons, the Kaplan's, and Ricksons.

It was a pattern. Johnsons was the first family on this street, then the Kaplans was the next, and then the Ricksons. The robbers were going down every house.

Wait… the Ricksons were our next door neighbors. Which meant, if they just got robbed yesterday, and the robbers were going in this pattern, then….

We were next.

**Like it? Such a cliff hanger. Review! I'd really appreciate it. Chapter 7 might be up tomorrow or Sunday.**


	7. Chapter 7

Oh god. We were going to get robbed. We were going to get robbed. My necklace! I ran to my room and opened my closet, poked my hand around and pulled out a box. I opened it.

There, nestled on a velvet cushion, was a necklace. It wasn't made of pure gold. It didn't have any gems on it. It was simply a chain of beads. Glass beads. I breathed a sigh of relief.

Then, I scolded myself. They weren't robbing us right this minute. And I doubt they would think this valuable. But to me, this was the most valuable thing in the world.

My grandma gave me it to me right before she died. She was lying in her bed, pale and white. My parents and I were right at her side. She beckoned me forward with what little strength she had left.

She then reached into her pocket and pulled out the necklace. I gasped. It was sparkling in the sunlight from the window. She placed it in my hands, then settled back and died.

Anyway, I treasure the necklace. Halt came upstairs just as I was putting it away. "Halt!" I called. "Yes?" he poked his head in.

"We are getting robbed after all." He didn't ask any questions, just put on the look that meant he was thinking hard.

"I am not going to give up. We are going to fight hard and win. We will save this house." I spoke. He nodded. "Then lets make a plan." he replied.

I called everyone upstairs and told them the news. They all looked shocked, scared, and surprised. "We are going to fight hard." I told them. They all cheered.

"Okay, so a plan. Well, when the robbers get in, and I don't really know how they plan to get in, but when they do, Halt will start us off." I said.

"Halt will watch them and when they head wherever they're heading, he'll whistle." Will interrupted. "Whistling will be too loud. How about clapping?" I frowned.

"You're right, but clapping will be loud too." I said. Gilan sat up straight. "How about clicking his fingers?" he offered. I nodded. "That will work."

"Okay, so Halt gives us the signal, and that means the robbers are inside." I said. Then, Crowley will come in and scare them." I said. "Why me?" Crowley asked.

"Because you're the best at silent movement, or so I'm told," I say with a smile. "Fine." he grumbled. "Then what?" he asked.

"So, you scare them, when you "come out of the shadows" I say. "When they try to run, Will, Gilan, and me will come out and block all entrances." Halt nodded.

"Alyss and Evanlyn come in and tie them up. But first Horace takes away their weapons and protects Alyss and Evanlyn when they're tying the robbers up." Alyss and Evanlyn nod and Horace grinned.

"then we take them to the police, they go to jail, and we come back home." I say. "That's it. Any questions?" I say.

Silence. I look around at all these faces. They are all determined. I try my best not to become all emotional, but I'm a sap.

"Thank you all. You don't know how much this means to me." I whisper. Alyss and Evanlyn hug me, while Will and Horace pound me on the back and Crowley and Halt give me a little pat.

"We'll start at midnight." I say. That's when I assume the robbers will come.

"Let operation save our house begin!" I yell and everyone cheers.


	8. Chapter 8

It was time. Everyone was in place. Gilan, Will and I were hiding in the closet, waiting for Halt's signal. Then, we would hear Crowley scaring them, and then we would come out and surround them and block all entrances.

"It sure is hot in here," Will said, fanning himself with a piece of paper he had found. "Will, shut up!" I hissed. "I'm trying to listen for Halt's signal."

"This is exciting," whispered Gilan. "Yes, it is, now shut up," I whispered back. I strained to hear Halt's fingers. I had never had to use my ears like this ever before. I heard a door creaking open. Then I heard the soft click of Halt's fingers.

Oh god. They were in. Will and Gilan were silent. They had both heard Halt's fingers. I breathed slowly, afraid they might hear my breathing. Now all we had to do was wait.

Halt was hiding in the bathroom, with just a little bit of the door inched open so he could see. He heard the creak of a door opening and squinted.

He saw two men, both wearing black clothing that covered everything except their eyes. He took a deep breath and clicked his fingers. One of the men stopped for a second.

Halt's heart almost stopped. One of them had heard him! He stopped breathing, afraid of making noise. "What is it?" asked the other one.

"Nothing," replied the first one. "My ears are playing tricks on me." Halt let go a sigh of relief. Thank god. They hadn't heard him and he hadn't jeopardized the mission. Now it was up to Crowley.

Crowley was silent. He was hiding behind the couch, and heard Halt's signal. Now its your turn, he told himself. He just had time to see the robbers before he did his part. Two males dressed in black clothing.

He took a deep breath and slowly slid out of the shadows. The males yelped. "Demon!" he heard one of them hiss.

I heard the yelps and hiss and opened the door and ran out, with Will and Gilan right behind me. We covered all the entrances, and Horace, Alyss, and Evanlyn rolled out from behind the other couch.

Alyss had a roll of duct tape in her hand. Horace held his glittering sword high, and Halt disarmed them. Alyss and Evanlyn started tying them up. Once they were finished, we all cheered and hugged each other.

"Mission accomplished!" I yelled. I looked down at the robbers on the ground and saw the evil glint in the one on the lefts eye. I instantly realized what had happened.

"MY BROTHER!" I yelled. Everyone stopped cheering as it slowly dawned on them. Halt immediately said, "Horace, Alyss, and Evanlyn, stay here. The rest of you, come on!"

I ran out the back door, breathing hard. I left my brother upstairs and had told him to stay put. But he never listens to me. And now I was scared for him.

Outside, the night air was cool. I saw two other men dressed in black holding my brother. Oh god. I launched myself at them, ready to injure both. Halt came right after and then Will.

I rammed into one's side and Will wrestled him to the ground. Halt and Gilan were busy with the other one and Crowley was wrestling my brother from his grip.

Will tied ours up with rope and helped with the other one. Crowley got the man to let go of my brother. We tied them both up.

I grabbed my brother and hugged him so hard he turned blue. "Don't ever do that again!" I whispered. He nodded. "Trust me, I won't." he murmured.

Will, Halt, Gilan, and Crowley were all breathing sighs of relief. "That was scary," Will said. "It sure was." I said. Then everyone started laughing. But, behind Will's back, I saw the robber, untied, heading toward Will with a knife.

"Will!" I cried. "Behind you!" I suddenly didn't think, didn't even know what I was doing. I vaguely remember ramming Will to the side, and then I was on the ground.

The man was standing right over me with his knife. Halt, Crowley, Gilan, and Will all had their weapons out. "Don't come any closer, or it's the girls head." he whispered.

And then, the most extraordinary thing happened. I saw my brother behind the man, and my eyes went wide. I mouthed _"don't!"_ he shook his head and winked.

He reached up and tickled the robber. The robber dropped to the ground and started giggling. My brother was tickling him so much tears started pouring from his eyes.

I immediately shot up from the ground, and Halt, Will, Gilan, and Crowley disarmed the man and tied him up. Then, we brought the two bad guys inside. I dialed the police departments number, while everyone else kept an eye on the two criminals.

There were sirens everywhere. I hissed at everyone to hide. The police came in, took the criminals, and asked me a few questions. Like how in the world did a fourteen year old and her brother defeat four highly dangerous criminals?

I just winked at them and whispered, "I have my ways."


	9. Chapter 9

We were all having breakfast. What a night. We kicked criminal butt. And then we had a huge party afterwards. Everyone was here, except for Crowley, who was experimenting with duct tape and chemicals.

I took a sip of orange juice. My parents were coming home tomorrow. What was I going to do? I most definitely was not going to kick everyone out, they had done so much for me.

What was I supposed to do? I racked my brain. Just then, Crowley came flying down the stairs, a excited look on his face. "The portal's back!" he yelled. Everyone cheered.

I was everything but happy. All these days we had spent together, either defeating baddies, or hiding from a drunk Will, or being chased by cops. I had come to love this group.

And now they were leaving. We all went upstairs to see for ourselves, and sure enough, I saw the same swirling portal out my small window. Just like the day they came.

I went to bed that night, sad, relieved, and worried. Relieved because now I wouldn't have to come up with a way to explain to my parents. Sad because they were leaving. Worried because I just was.

The next day, everyone was all ready to go. I walked them outside and we said our final goodbyes. "Goodbye guys. I'll miss you so much. We had a lot of good times." I said, my voice breaking.

I hugged everyone and stopped them. "wait. I have to give you your goodbye gift." The gifts I gave were things that everyone had liked in this world.

I gave Horace and Gilan a cutlery set, for sword fighting and whatnot. To Will and Halt I gave arrows dipped in chemicals that would blow up when shot at the attacker.

They had liked how the chemicals blew up. For Crowley I gave two full rolls of duct tape. And for Alyss and Evanlyn, no question, I gave them a _kidnapped love_ poster.

Everyone thanked me and I smiled. Then they all took one last look at the house. And they took turns leaping. For each person, I remembered something they had done.

Will. He was drunk and it was all a joke. Gilan. He poured cold water on me. Horace. He battled with spoons. Evanlyn. She used her slingshot. Alyss. She squealed over a soap opera. And, lastly, Halt. He was there for me when I found out we were being robbed.

Halt took a last look at me. "We'll never forget you, Minny." he said. I smiled. "Me neither." He jumped. And then the portal was gone. I stood there, then went inside.

Later that day, my parents came home. They went inside and there was silence. Then, "MINNY!" the house was a mess. I sprinted out the door. My parents were furious. I ran down the block. Then, I smiled.

This had been quite the adventure.

**That was the last chapter. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story. Check out my next one.**


End file.
